


Sea of Stars

by tiddlypom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 11:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiddlypom/pseuds/tiddlypom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes Dean for a quiet night out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyostrich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyostrich/gifts).



> For Sofia, as always, upon my visiting her at her home :D
> 
> Special thanks to Laura (pocketmartin.tumblr.com) for proofreading <3
> 
> Credit to my friend Ellis for the delightful fanart

   Waves. Imperfections on the surface of the saltwater abyss, insignificant in the whole of the blue deep, but they filled his ears all at once, his mind, and the water’s steady breaths were all he was for a moment.

   Dean opened his eyes to a beach at nighttime. The breeze drifting in from the ocean was cool and ebbing through the warm and wet and heavy air, and made his skin tingle with electricity. There was a lush green forest to his right, emitting a plethora of strange and exotic sounds of night, and flaxen sands stretched in a strip as far as the horizon, like Saturn’s rings had formed between the trees and the sea.

   But it was not this that Dean’s eyes opened to see. For along the periphery of the waterline, the waves were filled with stars.

   “Where are we?” Dean murmured, unwilling to breach the rhythms of their surroundings with his voice.

   Cas loosened his protective grip on Dean’s hand which he’d held during their brief flight, into more of a loving interlacing of fingers; his gentle smile expressed a deep and pure happiness, the kind that makes the eyes seem to look fondly upon the world.

   “This is VaadhooIsland, Dean, one of the MaldiveIslands in the Indian Ocean,” Cas replied, his voice also quietened, deep like the C string played softly on a cello.

   Being told this information, Dean realised how little it meant, so he whispered, “and what is that?”

   He gestured to the ribbon of luminous blue specks, like fireflies trapped in the tides along the edge of the water. It didn’t look real, like some supernatural power had manifested itself in the waves, benevolent and beautiful, but with a quiet strength and potency. The blue streaked along the shore, and at its most intense, it truly looked like the stars had fallen from the sky and landed in the sea. A small gasp escaped his lips, when he realised what it reminded him of; an angel’s Grace.

   “Dinoflagellates,” Cas said, elaborating before Dean could ask further, “it’s plankton, this is a rare manifestation of its bioluminescence. It’s one of the few places in the world where it appears on the shore, even your scientists don’t fully understand how the light is created.”

   “It’s beautiful,” Dean could think of nothing else to say.

   “I think so,” Cas almost breathed. Despite his words, he had barely spared the ocean a glance, his eyes on Dean’s awestruck face the entire time.

   Dean looked away from the exquisite phenomenon and was caught off guard by Cas’ eyes. They were boring right into his, as they often did, and a familiar warmth ignited at the centre of him. It grew from there, growing like the inverse of dendritic ice crystals forming on a window pane. The moonlight picked the silver out in them, and as his trench coat was left at home, unneeded in the heat, there was no soft gold to contrast them, only a stark white. But what was so striking was the way the stars in the sea reflected in his eyes. They looked like blue fire, the hottest kind, the most passionate and the most deadly. Dean would have been terrified if it had been anyone but Cas. As it was, the warmth only intensified.

   He felt words in his throat wanting to come out, but he let them stay there for a while longer. Instead, he lifted a hand and touched it beneath Cas’ chin. It felt so natural there, and why shouldn’t it? Cas was everything he needed and more, both the salt and the stars in his ocean.

   Their lips touched, slow and gentle, moving like the sea against the sand. Cas’ mouth tasted faintly of honey, a fragrant undertone that one might not expect to find between the lips of an angel, but one that Dean always found and ached for. Cas leaned further into the kiss, breathing into Dean’s mouth, tongue tracing elegant calligraphy everywhere it could reach. His hands moved to cup Dean’s face but soon trailed down to press against his chest, feeling the heat from the skin and muscle beneath the thin t-shirt. Lips now moving more fervently, he didn’t hesitate to hook his fingers beneath the hem of Dean’s t-shirt and pull it off over his head, breaking the kiss for only a fraction of a second.

   His hands roamed the broad expanse of Dean’s chest, hotter than ever, but it was not enough. Quickly, smoothly, and ever gently, he unbuckled and pulled Dean’s belt off and reached his hand into his pants. His fingers found the length of Dean’s cock and massaged, fingers everywhere at once, caressing with ease, and an insuppressible moan broke between the frenzy of lips.

   Tugging on Cas’ shirt, Dean pulled him down on the sand, their toes skimming the verge of the water and Cas silhouetted against the moon. Even in the dark, Dean unfastened Cas’ already loosened tie and unbuttoned his shirt effortlessly, shrugging it off his shoulders and holding him closer. Their lips slipped apart as Cas pulled away. He was above Dean now, their breathing double the pace of the sea, and he looked like a god. His vast wings unfolded with the fluidity that a red-throated diver glides beneath the surface of a lake. They spread across the whole field of Dean’s vision, black against the almost-black sky, their silver only visible at the tips where the moon touched them. This was a sight Dean knew he would never get used to.

   “Cas,” he breathed, so quiet it would be lost into the wind to other ears. Cas’ wings bristled, and he arched them back so they flashed silver, like lightning, every feather was caught in the light of the moon. He looked down at Dean and smiled that same smile as before. The genuine smile that Dean had never in his life expected to be directed at him. He never thought it could be.

   Cas tossed his pants onto the sand behind Dean and straddled him, leaning forward to kiss him again. But soon his lips strayed from Dean’s again, trailing down his neck, tongue flitting against his skin sending shivers through Dean’s whole being. He went lower, and lower; kissing down his chest, lingering on his right nipple, tongue making a few circuits and a leaving lingering kiss before continuing down. He paused just above Dean’s cock, teasing now, before taking the hard length in his mouth, firmly, eagerly. He moved his lips around, exploring and Dean felt like a hundred thousand butterflies were fluttering their wings against his skin.

   He stopped though, not wanting to take Dean too far just yet. Placing himself against the backdrop of the night once more, he stretched his wings out as far as they would go and beat them against the air, sending a tumbling cloud of sand away from them in a dramatic fashion. Dean could seen the muscles moving beneath the feathers, the raw power in those wings, and that knowledge went right through him. He leant up, sand sliding off his back, never sticking, and pressed his lips against Cas’ once more. The sea air had left an imprint of salt there, and it left both their skin tingling, heightening every touch. Cas wrapped his wings around Dean’s back, feathers softer than anything on earth, sliding over Dean and each other. Cocooned, Dean felt happier than he’d ever thought possible, almost laughing between the smiles in their kiss.

   “Are you ready, Dean?” Cas whispered ardently.

   “Oh yeah,” Dean managed, pleasure colouring his tone as the sunrise does the sky.

   They fell back against the sand, Cas’ wings raised behind him again, he wandered his fingers downwards. Every touch was a spark of electricity, Cas’ fingers were charged, Dean could no longer contain his gasps.

   Tantalisingly slowly, Cas opened a pot of lube which he’d removed from his pants pocket before flinging them away. Taking some on his finger, he first rubbed it over his cock, painfully unhurried, then dabbed a little over Dean. Legs now gaping apart, Dean felt Cas’ cock against his opening and his back arched, a very audible gasp running from his throat.

   “Do it,” he said, his waiting was up.

Cas slid into him and they both moaned involuntarily, achieving an unlikely harmony in themselves. Cas went deep, and they moved their hips together. Proximity was what they craved, and they were so close now they felt like the same being. Cas thrusted into him and they found a rhythm, faster than the sea, slower than the forest, but something just as natural, just as beautiful.

   It was like they were going up a mountain, flying there at the speed of light, soaring higher and higher; amorous birds of prey in flight above the world below.

   And as Icarus flew too close to the sun, enveloped by heat and passion, they reached the highest point they could. Cas came first, filling Dean, like rain bursting forth from its cloud, falling onto the earth and cleansing it. Dean came against Cas’ stomach, sticky, sweet, sultry fluid against the angel’s flesh.

   They crashed together in their ecstasy, the final roll of thunder at the end of the storm, their arms around the other in an embrace that promised they would never let go.

   It didn’t matter how long they lay there, listening to their breathing slow to the rate of the ocean, deep and slow and steady. The night sounds of the forest soon faded to a peaceful psithurism, and the moon traversed across the sky out of sight. A light extended from the horizon, light blue, then gold, then burning orange and red. The sea had slowly crept away from them, the luminescence gone, but now glittering with sunshine. The sky and sea had moved but they had not. Perhaps Dean had slept, he couldn’t remember. He only remembered the feel of Cas’ arms around him, and his arms around Cas and the heat of the night becoming the heat of the day.

   “I love you, Cas,” he said, allowing last night’s words to come forth as the sun turned from red to gold.

   “I love you too, Dean,” Cas said, squeezing him closer and brushing his lips against Dean’s cheek.

   Dean paused, then turned slowly towards Cas, letting his lips almost touch Cas’ once again, “last one in the sea’s a rotten egg.”

   He jumped up a split second before Cas and ran towards the water’s edge where it had crept away during the night. Cas ran close behind and just as Dean touched the water, Cas jumped and pushed Dean right into the surf, head and all, with a mighty splash.

   “You assbutt,” Dean laughed as he resurfaced.

   “I thought you said you loved me, Dean?” Cas joked effortlessly.

   “I do, come here,” he said, and they kissed again, fingers tangling in wet hair, tasting too much like salt but not caring.

   _If this is Earth,_ Dean thought, _then who needs paradise?_

__


End file.
